Questions of the Past
by Sapphirethief
Summary: Rin has some questions for Sesshomaru about when he was younger. Please review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from InuYasha! *cries*

**Sapph:** This is my first fan-fiction and yes I wrote this before I watched he third movie. I'm sorry!

**Taki:** Why do you make them so OOC! It's annoying.

**Aivi:** I think its a good story.

**Sapph:** Thank you Aivi. Please review and let me know what you think!

**InuYasha: Questions of the Past**

**By Brianna Spargur**

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest. It was rather quiet and peaceful. He looked down toward

his young ward. She was keeping up but just barely.

"We're stopping here."

He sat on a near by rock as he watched Jaken set up camp. Rin sat by the fire, but kept sneaking peaks

at him. Finally he turned towards her.

"What is it Rin?"

"Um...can I sit with you?" she whispered.

Jaken was instantly offended with her.

"You understand nothing! Sesshomaru-sama needs to be alone!" Jaken snapped.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and Rin ran over to him. She climbed up onto the rock and sat next to him.

Though Jaken also tried to sit with his master, he was swatted away.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I've been wondering...why do you hate Inuyasha-kun?" she asked.

The question caught him off guard, though he did not show it. He let out a sigh when he noticed the look

on Rin's face. She would not sleep this night if he didn't answer her.

"I don't hate my brother."

"But your always fighting."

"I have my reasons, Rin."

"I want to know, please."

He looked down at her. He really didn't want anyone to know. Though another thing he didn't want known

was he couldn't resist her innocent eyes. He picked her up and walked over to the fire. After setting her down

he sat down himself.

"After I tell you..you will sleep?"

"I promise!" she squealed.

So little to make her so happy. Jaken of course didn't understand why his Lord kept a human child around.

Of course Jaken didn't understand many things about his Lord. Sesshomaru waited until Rin was comfortable

and then started his tail.

"When I was but a child, I hated humans. It was what I was taught. I was told they were inferior to us, but

then after my mother past on, he mated with one. Even then though all I had been taught, my hatred, and

my grief, I still adored my little brother; he was so very small."

"You had never seen a baby?"

"Most Inu Youkai pups are bigger than a human one." he answered.

"Oh OK."

"But one day we were attacked. My father took a stand against the men who came for his human mate. Still, I

feared for my brother's safety but why worry over my father? He of course couldn't be beat. Since I couldn't take

care of a baby, I started to guide Yasha and his mother to safety."

Rin was so excited and her eyes were bright with concern. He almost smiled but refrained from that.

"Well, my brother obviously did. I ran for what seemed like forever before finding a good hiding spot. There was

room only for two. She tried giving it to me and Yasha but I forced her to stay. Then I ran off before she could protest."

Rin was now bouncing in her place by the fire. How excitable she was. It really was so easy to please her.

"Where did you run to?"

Also very impatient it would seem.

"My village, by the time I got there, was in ruins. Though the enemy had been defeated, I combed through the

village for my father. When I found him, he lay dying."

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama I'm so sorry," she cried.

It looked as if she were about to cry so he hurried on.

"No need to be; I held him and he told me of a vision he had:

He said, 'Sesshomaru take care of InuYasha but beware if you become too close, your enemies so shall

his be.' From then on I have watched him from a far, but every now and then I can't resist going to him."

She seemed really confused by this. She laid down on her back.

"I don't understand. Then why do you fight him? I think he wouldn't mind fighting your enemies with you."

"I strengthen him, Rin. There are much tougher times ahead for him. He no longer wants me as his brother

so I shall train him as his enemy."

She sat up and hugged him as Jaken sputtered. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"But I love you Sesshomaru-sama. Will we one day be enemies too?" she whispered.

"No, Rin, I will never make that mistake again."

"That's good," she yawned.

She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep as agreed upon. He laid her gently on the ground next to him

and laid back himself. Jaken was asleep for the night as well. After a while of watching the stars he too closed

his eyes.

"InuYasha," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
